pokemon_siledafandomcom-20200214-history
Potterwheel Town
main page Sileda Island ‘Like clay to a potter’s wheel you can become the person you wish to be.’ This is a common saying among many that call Potterwheel Town their home. Geography Located on the southern tip of lies this quaint little town. While the docks aren't glamorous, and unable to handle large amounts of cargo, it's a good spot for the few fisherman. Soft sand pebbles its beach, which one could call littered, but others would see the 'litter' for what it is. Clam shells, seashells, colourful bits of coral, the odd water pokemon that crawled up to sunbathe. It's not a place you'd play football, but it's a relaxing spot, that reeks of casual encounter. The buildings, houses, and otherwise that make up Potterwheel, is a general store, that serves primarily as a pokecenter. The modest population of locals are spread out together on stilted houses in order to be protected from floods the yearly raised sea levels, and storms coming from the ocean. Many of these houses also serve as workplaces, where the resident has accommodated to create their craft. Around the town are several art features created by locals over the years. Pottery Garden is a popular spot for people to walk through, as well as the cliche 'date spot' for local teenagers, as there isn't a large rise that could be considered a makeout point. The center of the town is marked by a larger than life potter's wheel, with the town's slogan burnt into the wood. History and Tradition Potterwheel Town was founded by two artisans that specialized in works of clay. While their work began to attract trade, they also attracted other artisans, not just of clay, but metal, glass, wood, leather, and anything to be found under the yellow sun. Even specialty chefs and musicians. Pokeball makers have made this their home here, accepting apricorns and minor compensation, in exchange for specialty, hand crafted pokeballs. each year, is the Arts and Crafts Festival, where they set up stands on the beach, to sell the fruits of their labours. Places of Interest Palm Laboratories The primary operation center of Sileda Island's own Professor Palm. Here, many can inquire to information about the locations of rare pokemon, and even upcoming events. This is often one of the first stops for new trainers, as Professor Palm can give advice, and even give someone a rare starter pokemon. To the special few, by which is mean the few that do some errands for him, he gives a Pokedex programmed to Sileda Island. Not open to the general public, there is also a fully functioning lab in the back, dealing with much more sensitive instruments. This is where research into the oddities around Sileda, such as the abnormally powerful pokemon of Northwoods Jungle, the large pokemon of Steelix Quarry, and otherwise. Pottery Garden While it started as a garden to put works of clay in, hence the name, overtime other artisans contributed to the decoration of the garden. It's a very pleasant walk through the otherwise rather small garden. Notable Trainers Professor Palm An expert on, not just pokemon in the fields of natural habitats, but dabbles in various other fields, pokemon or not, making him a go to authority on several subjects, not just Pokemon.